Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20181130133227/@comment-195.83.231.74-20181206181105
176.165.112.96 a écrit : Lakewoods a écrit : Pour les images je suis sur phone donc je ozux pas le faire si qqun dautre peut sen charger cest cool, sinon je vous met les news: Update 3: Source: @鼠绘汉化网 Note: This translation is Chinese→English so there might be mistakes comparing to original Japanese content. Chapter 927: Toko the Maid Frannosuke, Uso Hachi, and O-Robi are gathering at Sangoro's soba stand. They are eating noodles and chatting. Three henchmen of Kyoshiro's appear. They extort for money and shake down the soba stand. What's the consequence of wasting food? Apparently Sangoro and Furanosuke gave those hooligans a lesson. Sanji fills a bowl with noodles and gives it to a little girl with big eyes to eat. The girl is Toko. She is the oiran's personal maid. The most beautiful oiran of Wano Kuni - Komurasaki will appear on stage soon. Rumor says that her amazing beauty is the ultimate version of every woman's fantasy. Sangorou, Uso Hachi and Frannosuke immediately expressed their attention to her. Also O-Robi said that she would meet with Orochi the Shogun very soon. Kyoshiro heard that his henchmen had been beaten up, but he was at Orochi's banquet and it was inconvenient/improper for him to leave, so he entrusted Queen to send assassin(s) to take care of it. And Orochi the Shogun plans to make Komurasaki fall for him at the banquet tonight. Outside of the house, it carves 4 words in large font - ON BREAK NEXT WEEK. (No need to say the last sentence is not the official content of the chapter itself but it looks like we won't get another chapter next week.) Update 4: From Redon. More details. - Robin, Usopp and Franky are in Sangoro's Soba Cart Cook. - All customers in cart cook are woman/okamas. - One of Kyoshiro's henchmen kicks Sangoros' soba pot and other drop a little girl soba bowl. - Sanji kicks one of Kyoshiro's henchmen and Franky attacks other one with a suplex. - Sanji give a new soba bowl to the little girl, she's very happy. After eating it, se left Soba cart cook. - That little girl works for Komurasaki, the Top Idol in Wanokuni. - The Kyoshiro's henchmen that scape from Sanji arrives to Kyoshiro house, and tell him what happend. - In last panel of the chapter, we can see Orochi's silhouette behind a shōji doors. The silhouette it's a five head dragon... Chapter has a lot of text. Short chapter, only 15 pages. Quelqu'un pourrait traduire ? Merci. En gros: Des mecs tentent de racketer le stand de sanji ou il y a usopp, franky et robin. Ils gachent de la nourriture en mode on est les méchant, Du coup sanji et franky les defoncent. Sanji ramasse la nourriture et la donne à une petite fille qui est en faite la servante de la femme la plus jolie de wano. Cette femme est convoité par orochi qui veut faire d'elle sa bien aimé Le chef des mecs qui voulaient racketer snaji (est à un banquet de orochi) apprend que ses larbins se sont fait defonce, et demande à Queen d'envoyer des assassins. La silhouette d'orochi est un dragon à 5 tetes